1. Field of Invention
The invention provides methods and apparatus for network traffic regulation.
2. Description of Related Art
Many network traffic control techniques rely on network access protocol features such as assigning priorities, adjusting collision back off delays, and dedicating pre-assigned channels, for example. These network traffic control techniques are tightly integrated with media access mechanisms and inherit their complexities. Thus, there is a need for new network traffic control technology.